Sound decomposition may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data, such as that of a movie or of a recording of a song, is often captured in a noisy environment and may include both desirable and undesirable parts. The sound data in a movie, for instance, may include dialog, which is desirable, but may also include the unintended ringing of a cell phone. Thus, it may be desirable to decompose the sound data such that the dialog may be separated from the cell phone.
Conventional techniques that are employed to perform this decomposition typically rely on models learned from actual sound sources. Further, these conventional techniques are typically performed independently and therefore limited by the sound data itself in the generation of the model. Therefore, complications could be encountered in situations in which sound data used to generate the model also contains noise or other artifacts.